


Grimm's Fairy Tails

by AllAboutExceeds



Category: Fairy Tail, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cross Over, Gen, I'm running out of ideas, Reader-Insert, Strange Vortex Like Thing, You're A Uni Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutExceeds/pseuds/AllAboutExceeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a Grimm, so is your family friend Nick Burkhardt. A job taking out a Verrat, Hundjäger takes an unexpected turn and you find yourself in another universe, but can you figure out how to get everyone back safely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NICK!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the key for the terminology used, this is updated each chapter so make sure to re-check it in case any new terminology is added:  
> (Y/N) - your name  
> (Y/W) - your weapon  
> *One of the next two can be the same as (Y/W), it doesn't effect the story!*  
> (Y/M) - your melee weapon (i.e. sword, knife, club, hammer, etc.)  
> (Y/R) - your ranged weapon (i.e. bow and arrow, crossbow, slingshot, gun, etc)  
> (Y/F) - your favourite meal  
> (Y/S) - your favourite coffee shop/restaurant/anywhere you can get a drink  
> (Y/D) - your favourite drink

Sitting in the lecture room you're bored half to death; it's your first day studying your new course at your new university and the induction lesson had been going on for well over an hour! Luckily the lesson has now finished, "don't forget to get the textbooks for next lesson! Especially you (Y/N)!" the lecturer is shouting as you almost run out of the room. You're day at uni is over now and you can go and find Nick, after finding out that you're a Grimm and so is your family friend Nick Burkhardt he seems like the only person you can talk to anymore.

Finally finding Nick you sigh in relief as you walk over to him, he's standing under the tree that you always meet at and you start to wonder why this wasn't the first place you looked for him, "Nick!" you call over to him as you start to jog over.

He looks up and waves at you with a smile on him face, from the other side of the tree walks out a lean and muscular man, he's very tall - several inches taller than Nick. You recognise him as Monroe, the Blutbad, Wesen friend of Nick's - you've met him a few times but don't know him that well. He waves and gives you a small smile and you reciprocate. Walking the other way around the tree you see a young girl with short black hair, in her hand is a machete and immediately you go on guard; drawing the dagger you keep in you boot you take a defensive position opposite this new girl. But before you can do anything, Nick steps in and forces both of your weapons to the ground - at gunpoint! "Trubel! I told you (he/she) is a friend! And really (Y/N), you think I'd bring an enemy to meet you!" Nick shouts towards you when you finally put down the weapons.

"What did you expect Nick?! Someone walks around a tree with a machete of course I'm going to defend myself!" You shout back, now that you're use to being a Grimm you're no longer afraid of your old friend.

Nick shakes his head at you and sighs as he turns towards the young girl, who you presume to be Trubel, he knows just as well as you that there is no arguing with you. "And really Trubel, I told you not to bring the machete! (He's/She's) a friend, not an enemy!"

"Come on Nick, it's better safe than sorry! Who knows what kind of Wesen are around here, (he/she) could've been anyone, I'm not taken any risks with the royals still out there!" Trubel seems to be as stubborn as you are when it comes to arguing. But what she said about the royals troubles you, the only royal you'd ever met was Nick's superior officer, Captain Sean Renard, who is only half royal; but Nick had told you about how the royals had been giving them some troubles the last time you'd seen him.

Sighing, Nick gives up arguing with the two of you and proceeds like the incident had never happened. "Well, (Y/N) this is Trubel, she's a Grimm like the two of us and has been staying with me for the last year. Trubel, this is (Y/N), (he's/she's) also a Grimm and is an old family friend of mine." After the formal introductions you and Trubel shake hands, it's like you never even had blades pointed at each other moments ago, and Nick continues. "Now, we've got a Hundjäger on the loose and we could really use your help (Y/N)" Nick finishes with a smile at you.

"Sure, I'd  love to help!" You say with a smile and the four of you start to walk off together. "Nick?" you start to speak to your old friend when Monroe and Trubel get out of earshot. "If we're dealing with a Hundjäger does that mean that the Verrat are involved? And where's Hank? I thought he'd be here helping you!"

Nick nods slightly as you talk and gives a small sigh before replying, "We think it is the Verrat although we can't be certain yet, and this Hundjäger was in Portland before it got here, while in Portland it attacked us and Hank is still recovering in the hospital. That's why we need to find this thing as fast as possible before it can hurt anyone else." You nod at Nick's answer and walk in silence for a while afterwards, Nick knows you too well and immediately catches onto the fact that you're still hiding something. "What? Is there something else you wanted to ask (Y/N)? You're never this quiet!"

You grimace a little at just how well he knows you, you could never keep anything from him. "How well do you know Trubel, Nick? I can't help it, I just don't trust her."

He nods slightly, even he realises that walking out with a machete in hand is not the most trustworthy first impression, "I know she's a little head strong..." You give him a look and he corrects himself, "...Ok, more than a little. But she's been through a lot, she was alone when her abilities first started coming out. I had Aunt Marie and you had me, so we had someone to tell us what was going on, but Trubel had no one so she does have a right to be cautious when it comes to Wesen, she's learnt the hard way." Your face tells Nick that you're still not convinced she can be trusted, "Ok, if you don't trust her then fair enough, but at least trust me, it's not like I'd let her hurt you if she did turn against you (Y/N)!" You nod and smile at just how desperate Nick is trying to settle your nerves and he smiles back. Monroe then calls back to you saying he's caught the Hundjäger's scent and for you two to catch up so you both jog over to Trubel and Monroe, Nick - gun in hand - and you - (Y/W) Nick had given you at the ready.

***

Rounding the corner you see the Hundjäger Nick had told you about, but to your surprise he's not alone. Standing next to the Hundjäger, who looks just like a human as he's not woged, is a young, muscular figure with shoulder length brown hair that has two strands pointed upwards resembling ears, he also has a furry tail protruding from his lower back. You've never seen a Wesen like that before, you turn towards Nick and whisper to him, "Nick? Have you ever seen a Wesen like that? And why is he standing in full woge, they never do that in the open."

Nick shakes his head towards you but before he can speak a pink haired boy jumps down from the roof of a nearby building. He lands in front of the mystery figure and punches him in the jaw, but the most surprising thing is that when he punches the figure his hands are on fire! What the hell is he, an Excandesco? But it didn't look like he woged! Looking towards Nick you see him and Trubel looking just as confused as you, but Nick signals to go in anyway.

Following Monroe in front of you, you circle around the right of the brawling pair just in time for the pink haired boy's hand to explode, but to everyone's surprise the boy appeared to just eat the fire and was relatively unharmed. You jump back away from the blast but you have to hop forwards a bit to avoid falling through a strange, glowing, vortex-like structure behind you that was hidden from eyeshot behind a building where you'd previous been standing. Looking back at the strange structure behind you, you don't notice the mystery figure - the one with a tail, not pink hair - walking towards you. "(Y/N), look out!" Nick calls out to you.

You turn back around just in time to see the figure walking towards you; he's grinning menacingly at you. One of his hands is stretched out towards you and appears to be glowing strangely as he laughs, is this his woge? You raise your (Y/W) towards him but before you have a chance to do anything the pink haired boy launches himself towards you and pulls you through the vortex-like thing behind you and your world fades into blackness.


	2. All Fired Up Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it has been so long since this fanfic was updated, I just moved to university accommodation yesterday so I've been very busy getting settled in here and haven't had the chance to update this fic. I hope you enjoy the next chapter none the less!

You can hear voices around you as you start to return to consciousness. "Natsu, what the hell? You were told specifically not to bring anyone back from their world! What do you think Master Makarov'll think about this when he hears about it!" You can tell it's a female voice, but when you try to open your eyes to look at her your vision is too blurry to see anything. What did they mean, their world?

Other voices also chime in with their agreements, you can't single any out though. One voice shouts over the others, it sounds male but probably quite young. "What did you expect me to do Erza? Jackal would have killed (him/her) if I hadn't brought (him/her) back through!"

"Yeah, Master wouldn't have been impressed if Natsu had left (him/her) there to die, would he!" You vision returns to clarity just in time to see the owner of the last voice, it's a...cat? Your eyes aren't deceiving you, floating above you is a blue cat with white, angel-like wings.

You groan out loud as you try to sit up straight. "What the hell are you? I've never seen a Klaustreich quite like you before!" You question towards the cat, it must be Wesen if it's speaking right?

The cat just gives you a confused look, "what's a Claw-Strike? I'm Happy!" As it answers, the pink haired boy from earlier walks up with a smile and pets the cat fondly on the head.

It's your turn to look confused, "I never asked how you're feeling! I asked what the hell you are, Wesen!" You are getting frustrated now, and despite the fact you are use to being a Grimm you still get worried when dealing with new Wesen without Nick's help. Come to think of it, where the hell is he? Where the hell are you for that matter!

The pink haired boy laughs a little at your confusion and a red haired girl walks up behind him, when she speaks you realise that she was the girl who spoke first. "He meant his name's Happy, not he's feeling happy. I guess there's nothing we can do about you coming into our world so we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Erza, you've already met Natsu..." she points towards the pink haired boy, "...and over there are Lucy and Gray." She points towards a pretty, blonde haired girl and a boy with black, spiky hair - who's shirtless.

You glance around and see no sign of Nick, "Where's Nick?" You now realise how you just blurted out the question without introducing yourself, "I'm (Y/N) by the way." You quickly add to avoid being rude, there's no point being rude to the only people who can help you - and Natsu did save your life from that other Wesen.

Erza gives you a confused look, but Natsu is the one to answer, "Nick? Is he one of those humans that were with you in your world?" You nod in answer, not looking away from the boy - your sure he must be an Excandesco. "He's probably still in your world, I didn't see anyone come out after us but I didn't really stay around long either, didn't want to chance Jackal coming after us."

"Jackal?" You think back to what had happened and come to conclusion it must've been that unknown Wesen, "the Wesen with a tail? And ears in his hair?" You ask Natsu.

He gives you a confused look but still nods, clearly realising who it is you're talking about. "You said that before, Wesen, you called Happy one but what is a Wesen?" he asks, this takes you by surprise as you were sure he's a Wesen.

"You don't know what a Wesen is, but aren't you a Wesen?" You ask, now unsure about everything you knew before.

He shakes his head, "I don't think so anyway, we're all Fairy Tail wizards." He says with a smile as he points to a strange, red mark on his right shoulder.

"A wizard? So more like a Zauberbiest than an Excandesco?" At his confused look you expand, "they're both Wesen, a Zauberbiest is a male, wizard-beast, an Excandesco is a devil-like creature - when they woge they are on fire so when I saw you're hands on fire I assumed that's what you were. That explains why it didn't look like you woged if you're not Wesen." Everyone still looks quite confused and you realise you haven't actually explained what a Wesen is, "Wesen are creatures that are visible to Grimms, I'm a Grimm and that's why I can see Wesen, they're the basis for most Fairy Tales and myths in our world, when they woge it means they show their true form as a Wesen, it's the moment a Grimm can recognise a Wesen and vice versa."

Everyone seems to understand but suddenly Gray steps forward and grabs your arm, dragging you to your feet and away from the others. You struggle to get out of his grip but, surprisingly, he's too strong for you even with the training Nick had given you. Lucy, standing in front of you, glares towards Gray, "what the hell are you doing Gray? You can't just drag (Y/N) off when we don't know how bad (his/her) injuries are!"

He shakes his head and you only now realise how cold his hand is on your arm. "You heard what (he/she) said, (he's/she's) a Grimm! That means Tartaros will still be after (him/her), Gramps would want us to take (him/her) back to the guild hall where we can keep (him/her) safe!"

Realisation seems to dawn on her and she nods but you finally managed to shake Gray's hand off your arm, "you can't just drag me off to some unknown place, I'm not you prisoner!" you shout at Gray with a glare, reaching behind you, your glad that your (Y/W) seems to be in arms reach and you grab it, raising it towards Gray.

Gray shifts his stance, fist in hand he says, "Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!" suddenly, in his right hand forms a large sword made entirely out of ice. You raise your (Y/W) higher towards him ready to fight.

Before you get the chance to make a move Happy floats down between you, "Wait! Don't fight! We're only trying to help you (Y/N)! The dark guild Tartaros are on a mission to capture a troublesome group of Grimms for something called the Verrat. We were given the job to stop them. So we can keep you safe from them!"

You drop your weapon immediately, "did you say the Verrat? They're after Nick, Trubel and me? I need to know more, now cat!"

Natsu walks up next to Happy, "Gramps was the one given this job, he'd be able to tell you more than any of us can. That'd involve you coming to our guild hall though." You nod in agreement and follow the group off to this guild hall.

***

Following Natsu and his friends, they lead you to a large building. Written above the main gates are the words 'FAIRY TAIL' in all caps, the strange mark that is on Natsu's right arm is also on a flag about halfway up the building - on the way here Natsu had explained that it was their guild mark, a mark shared by all members of their guild - and at the very top of the building is a large bell. This is clearly their guild hall.

You see a familiar figure hurrying into the guild hall following a group of unknown people who appear to be dragging somebody else into the building. "Bud?!" you call out to the figure, as usual he freaks out at someone calling his name and woges into his true, Eisbiber form - you've seen it many times from Nick's friend and are use to it by now but Natsu and his friends aren't and they start to ready their magic towards him. Stepping between Bud and the group you turn to the wizards, "it's Ok guys, he's a friend of mine! He's an Eisbiber and what you just saw was his woge!"

Making your way into the guild hall you see the struggling figure that had been dragged in ahead of Bud; you're taken by surprise at the sight. "Trubel!? What are you doing here?" You ask as you run forwards and shove the people holding her still out of the way.

Bud walks up behind you and starts talking, "I arrived just after you were dragged through that vortex thing (Y/N), Nick, Monroe and Trubel ran in after you but when I came through the only one I saw was Trubel, and she was unconscious. These strange people turned up and said they could take her somewhere safe, I didn't know what to do so I followed them but when she woke up Trubel started fighting them, saying they were Wesen. I tried to tell her that they weren't Wesen, at least none I'd seen although I'm no expert or anything, but she didn't believe me." Bud is speaking at a hundred miles an hour - as he usually does when he gets nervous.

You reach out and put your hands on his shoulders - partially to comfort the Eisbiber but more to shut him up. "It's Ok Bud, you did the right thing. These people are on our side."

Your words annoy Trubel,  "Are you kidding me? On our side? They kidnapped me (Y/N)! They're probably in league with the Verrat and that Hundjäger!"

You shake your head at her, "they're not Trubel, they're on our side." She starts to argue again but you cut her off, "Natsu saved my life from that...that...thing! I don't know what it was but it wasn't Wesen, and you know it too Trubel. None of these people are Wesen, they're wizards and they're on a job to defeat something called a dark guild which is trying to get rid of Nick, you and me for the Verrat. I don't know all of the details but Natsu's Gramps should be able to tell us more!"

Before you have a chance to speak to this 'Gramps' fellow what looks like a hologram appears in the middle of the room; the image of a woman's head, adorned with an intricate helmet covering almost the entirety of her face except for her eyes and mouth with two long wing-like pieces of hair protruding out of the sides, is clearly visible in the hologram. "Listen up Fairy Tail, Tartaros demands you surrender the two Grimm's you are harbouring over to us by nightfall tomorrow, or the Grimm and mutt we already have will meet a most painful death." After she speaks the image changes to one of a cell, sitting within the cell are Monroe and Nick, Monroe is looking nervously around the cell but Nick appears to be unconscious.

You glare at the screen, you will not allow them to harm your friends and you can almost feel the vibes of hatred coming from Trubel beside you. Natsu suddenly punches his hands together, his fists ablaze, "looks like time for a rescue mission. I'm all fired up now!" he says with a grin.


	3. Aye Sir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 3rd chapter! I had to be a little creative with how a demon's physiology would work so sorry if it's not how you think it would work, there's not really much I can do about it now though! I hope you enjoy!

"I still don't trust these Wesen, (Y/N)!" Trubel complains, again. You've been travelling for well over an hour. Natsu said that he had to go to some place called Sabertooth to get some help from some people called Sting and Rogue. He didn't explain much more except for saying that they were like him before taking Happy and a heavily pierced guy called Gajeel and heading into the city.

You sigh at Trubel's complaint, "I've told you a hundred times Trubel, they're not Wesen they're Fairy Tail wizards." You reply, again.

She shakes her head at you, "what does that even mean? 'Fairy Tail wizards'? If they're wizards then aren't they just Hexenbiests and Zauberbiests?"

You sigh again, when you'd first found out Natsu was a wizard you had thought he was just a Zauberbiest too, but when he used his magic it was different to woging. For one, anyone could see it, not just Grimms. But also, he didn't seem to change when he used magic like Wesen do, he just became surrounded by fire. "You saw Natsu use his fire magic Trubel, that wasn't a woge! I still don't really know what it was, but it wasn't a woge which means he's not a Wesen!"

Before Trubel can reply again Natsu returns from his trip to the place called Sabertooth, alone. "Where's Gajeel? I hope you didn't fight and leave him unconscious for Sting and his guild to deal with!" Erza calls out to him.

Natsu replies mainly with a grin, when Erza glares at him, he seems to realise that's not sufficient and starts explaining. "He's staying here with Sting and Rogue and helping them out, their main members are out on missions so Sabertooth's short staffed, he volunteered to stay behind and help. Good news, sort of, I ran into Ichiya..." you're confused when everyone except you and Trubel say 'God no' in unison, "...he said we can use Christina to get up to The Cube and rescue Nick and Monroo!"

You glare towards Natsu, "his name is Monroe not Monroo Natsu! And how the hell can some girl called Christina help us rescue our friends?" You didn't know what this Cube was but from what you'd been told it was very hard to locate and even if you knew the location it's still difficult to reach.

You get even more annoyed when the group of wizards around you start smirking, but luckily Lucy explains before you or Trubel kill any of them, "Christina isn't a person, it's a large airship owned by the guild Blue Pegasus! It can help us get up to The Cube so that we can break in and rescue your friends!"

You, Trubel, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy have now all boarded Christina, the magic bomber and you also know why everyone reacted the way they did to the mention of Ichiya! For the majority of the journey you've managed to avoid the short man and managed to keep Trubel with you so there has been no murder so far.

Natsu walks over to join you, "finally managed to get rid of Ichiya then?" You enquire friendly as he sits down next to you.

He smiles at your question, "Yeah, he went to talk to Erza; so I'd give him about 10 minutes longer to live!" You both laugh at the comment; despite not knowing her for long you've learnt that Erza doesn't tolerate anything she doesn't like, and tends to act before thinking so if anyone annoys her they're going to get hurt - or worse!

Trubel interrupts your laughter by aiming a question at Natsu, "so how much longer until we get there, and do we have any kind of plan for rescuing Monroe and Nick?" You're now comfortable with trusting the fire mage, he did save your life after all, but Trubel still seems like she doesn't trust him.

Natsu gives Trubel a small smile before answering, it seems like Natsu doesn't trust Trubel either but at least he's trying! "It shouldn't be long until we get to The Cube,  and we don't need a plan, we just blow everything up until we find you friends, then we get them out, beating anyone that tries to stop us!" Before you or Trubel can reply Natsu's face turns a deep shade of purple and he doubles over, "damn, Wendy's Troia's worn off." He says through gritted teeth as he tries not to vomit.

You didn't know much about what had happened before you left the guild, but what you did know was that a little girl called Wendy, who uses sky magic, cast a spell called Troia on Natsu and it seems to cure him of motion sickness for a short period of time. However Wendy had stayed behind at the guild, so now that her spell's worn off Natsu has to put up with his motion sickness.

***

You uncover you ears after having to quickly protect them from the sound of Natsu blowing a hole in the side of The Cube. So much for sneaking in, getting Nick and Monroe and sneaking back out. With the help of Happy you land inside The Cube next to Trubel. You have your (Y/M) in hand as well as you (Y/R) at arm's reach, you're ready to rescue your friends. Before leaving Cristina you'd at least been able to form the start of a plan, you'd split up: Gray, Erza and Lucy would go one way; You, Trubel, Natsu and Happy would go the other way.

Natsu starts running down a corridor, Happy close behind. "Come on (Y/N), Trubel, let's go find your friends!" He shout's back without giving you or Trubel time to even respond.

Erza smiles at you, "you'd better go now, Natsu's not going to stop until he finds your friends or someone else to fight, you don't want to lose him." And with that, she, Gray and Lucy head down the other corridor, leaving you and Trubel to start running after Natsu.

Despite the fact you hadn't lost sight of Natsu the whole time you'd been running after him, somehow you and Trubel still manage to end up alone with no sign of Natsu. "I knew we should never have trusted these wizards! Now we're lost, no sign of fire-boy or Nick and Monroe!"

Trubel's constant complaining was starting to get on your nerves. "That's not Natsu's fault! He came here trying to help us! Sure he ran off without us, but he's trying to find Nick and Monroe for us! These wizards are the only reason we're even able to get to this place!"

Trubel glares towards you and you start to feel like arguing with her was a bad idea. "We don't even know if this is where Nick and Monroe are, we've only got their word to go on! For all we know they could be wrong and these wizards have led us to completely the wrong place! Or it could be a trick and they're leading us straight to the very people who want us dead!"

You glare back at Trubel, Natsu saved your life he wouldn't do that if he planned to betray you later on! "He saved my life Trubel!" You shoot back towards her. But before the argument can get any further a strong wind suddenly blows the two of you backwards.

You somersault backwards and land awkwardly with your weight mostly on one leg, forcing you to go down onto one knee but this gives you extra stability. Squinting against the gale you can just about see the figure who had conjured this sudden wind. There is now a handsome young man with long, neck-length hair, dark skin, and muscle-bound arms and chest standing further down the corridor. You would've thought he was human if it wasn't for the fact you could also see the silhouette of a young muscular man with a tail and ears in his hair - the demon Natsu called Jackal, and that means the other guy must be a demon too!

The wind dies down and you and Trubel are left facing off against the two demons. Initially nobody moves, all of a sudden the mystery one says 'inferno' and a blazing fire appears around the two of you. You both jump to the sides, your jump manages to carry you out of range of the fire but Trubel isn't so lucky, she slams into the wall and falls back to the ground. The flames start crawling towards Trubel and without thinking you reach for your (Y/R) and fire towards the mystery figure. He steps out of the way but the flames subside.

You try to run to Trubel's aid but the mystery figure says 'impact' and you're slammed into the wall behind you. You see Jackal start to walk towards Trubel - who has just about managed to get to her feet - he's snickering menacingly at her. You try to reach for your (Y/R) but you can hardly move against the force pushing you into the wall. You're helpless to do anything but watch as Jackal approaches Trubel. "Just kill her already Jackal." The mystery figure calls towards the demon.

Jackal glares towards the figure, "but that would be no fun Tempesta." The look in Jackal's eyes tells you he probably wouldn't have a problem killing Tempesta if he tried to stop his 'fun'. Tempesta just sighs but doesn't complain anymore, Jackal turns back towards Trubel.

Suddenly a flamethrower fires between you and Jackal, initially you think whoever fired the flamethrower must have missed until you realise that the flamethrower in fact hit Tempesta square on and you're freed from the force that had you pinned to the wall. "Trubel, (Y/N)! Where the hell did you two go?" You hear Natsu's voice from the other end of the corridor, before you even have the chance to look back towards him he jumps past you towards Tempesta - fists ablaze - shouting "I'm all fired up now!"

Jackal glares towards Natsu but continues to approach Trubel, clearly deciding that Tempesta can deal with Natsu alone. You reach for your (Y/R) and fire it towards the demon but he just reaches back and causes and explosion destroying the shot. You think about using your (Y/M) but remember what Lucy had told you - Jackal can turn anything he touches into an explosive. If  you attempted to fight him with your (Y/M) he'd just explode it after the first attack and you'd probably get hurt more than he would.

Relying on the fact Jackal seemed to know what you were doing already you reload you (Y/R) and fire again, but this time slightly to the left of Jackal. He seems to know it won't hit him so momentarily stops and lets the attack fly past, it embeds itself in the wall slightly above Trubel, but where the shot landed wasn't important, it had stopped Jackal's movements and allowed you to close the ground on him. He glances back to snigger at your poor aim but is momentarily stunned into shock by the fact he hadn't noticed you closing the gap between the two of you. You see the look of shock flit across his face and shoot another shot from you (Y/R), shouting "Go!" to Trubel as you fire.

Jackal is quick to recover from his brief moment of shock and react to explode the shot you'd fired at him, but that didn't really matter as it gave Trubel the chance to move away from the explosive demon. He now seems to realise what you'd shouted towards Trubel and glances towards her running into line with you, "Hey, get back here stupid human!" he calls out and initially looks like he'll purse Trubel but stops and glances between the two of you, seeming undecided as to which of you to deal with first.

You need to find a way to stop this demon. None of the shots from your (Y/R) have had any effect on him as he just explodes them before they can make contact. That only leaves your (Y/M) but he can just explode that too after the first hit! You struggle to think of a solution to the problem, until a thought crosses your mind ... what if you only need one hit? He can't explode your (Y/M) before the first hit as he hasn't made contact with it, and if the first hit is fatal he'd be a little bit too dead to explode it afterwards! You just have to make the first hit fatal! You glance towards Trubel and she nods, apparently forming the same plan as you. You re-sheath your (Y/R) and take out your (Y/M), at the same time Trubel runs forwards, past you and around the side of Jackal, she shouts at him "thought you could take out a Grimm, huh?"

Trubel's jest appears to annoy Jackal enough and he turns to pursue her, at this time you lunge forwards with your (Y/M) and plunge it straight into Jackal's heart - hoping that the demon does actually have a heart! - "you were wrong demon!" Your attack appears to startle the demon and he staggers backwards, you don't realise so keep your grip on your (Y/M) and end up pulling it back out of the demon's chest. Jackal falls backwards onto the ground, a look of shock on his face as his body starts to glow.

You hear Tempesta's shocked reaction, "The-they defeated Jackal?" before Natsu lands a powerful attack on the other demon, defeating him too. You turn to Trubel and grin at each other, you've won!

Happy then floats down towards you, Trubel and Natsu. Natsu grins up at the cat before saying, "now that their taken care of, what do you say we find your friends and get the hell out of here?" a stupidly wide grin on his face.

You and Trubel grin back at him; Trubel replies to the wizard "alright, just don't run off and leave us here alone this time Natsu!" The air of tension that had previously rested between the two seems to have disappeared now.

Natsu laughs at Trubel's response before agreeing, and the four of you head off down the corridor with an "Aye Sir!" from Happy.


	4. No Good in Goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 4th and final chapter of the fanfic. I'm sorry that it has taken so long to upload, I've been busy for quite a while but I've finally finished it. Hopefully this is worth the wait and I really hope you enjoy it!

Ducking around another corner you expect to see another demon. On your way to this point you'd been ducking in and out of demon infested areas repeatedly and any you hadn't gotten through unspotted Natsu had dispersed the demons within with his magic, but there'd still been no sign of Nick or Monroe. That all changed around this corner; you, Trubel and Natsu stop when you round the corner - Happy doesn't seem to notice and flies straight into the back of Trubel's head. They start to argue and Natsu decides to join in meaning you're the only one to notice what is in front of you. You are now standing in front of an unguarded cell, inside of which Nick and Monroe are sitting. Trubel, Happy and Natsu are still arguing so still haven't spotted the occupants of the cell but the noise attracts their attention.

Monroe's expression immediately becomes a mixture of shock and relief, his mouth moves like he's saying something but no words come out. Nick seems to take longer to register who it is he's seeing - he appears to be in a dazed state - but when he recognises you and Trubel his expression matches Monroe's and he calls out to you, "(Y/N), Trubel! Is it really you?"

The sound of Nick's voice fills your whole body with joy and for a while you forget how to move. Trubel immediately stops arguing when she hears Nick's voice and turns around, seeing her friends in the cell she runs past you and towards the cell. Seeing her run past returns you to reality and you run behind her towards Nick and Monroe, "Nick! Monroe! Thank God we found you! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Trubel exclaims as she attempts to break the lock on their cell.

"How the hell did you guys find this place?" Monroe manages to find the words to asks, in the meantime Happy has found the keys to the cell and flies back towards you dropping the keys in Trubel's lap.

While Trubel fumbles with the keys and the lock on the cell you answer the question. "It's thanks to Natsu and his Fairy Tail friends!" You say with a smile and point towards the pink haired boy behind you. Trubel manages to get the cell open and you continue, "we can explain the rest later, we should get you out of here now!"

The relief on both of their faces is evident as they struggle to stand, "that sure sounds like a good idea!" Monroe replies with a smile on his face, but not long after standing Nick collapses again and Monroe is quick to catch him before he hits the ground.

Your exit from the Cube wasn't quite as fast as your entrance had been, aside from Happy you all take it in turns to support Nick as you make your way out of the demon's hideout, Happy flies ahead to make sure there's no demons lurking ahead of you. As you round the corner just before the area Natsu had blown your entrance into you hear Happy exclaim ahead of you, "I can see Erza, Gray and Lucy!"

As your group round the corner you see the trio had arrived just before you and had just signalled for Christina to return before Happy's call had stopped them. Looking between Monroe and Nick - who's currently supported by Natsu - Erza makes the pretty easy connection, "you managed to find your friends then!"

You smile at her but before you get the chance to reply Trubel beats you to it, "yeah, and we only had to defeat a few demons on our way to them!"

The expressions on their faces makes it evident that they have more question but seeing Christina approaching behind them and hearing more footsteps running down the halls towards you, you decide it's best to leave them for later, "we can explain more later, I'd say it's time to make our exit now." You say signalling towards the approaching airship.

Your escape had been relatively clean, only a few demons had made it to the hole in the wall before Happy had gotten everyone onboard. Gray and Natsu had been the last ones left in the Cube and fought off most the demons that arrived, although a few fell to your (Y/R) as they boys were carried onboard. No demons had followed you back from the Cube. Christina was now on the way back to the place called Sabertooth where you would meet with the heavily pierced guy called Gajeel and the little girl called Wendy, who would apparently be able to heal Nick, before getting a train back to Fairy Tail.

***

Wendy's spell had improved Nick's health a lot; although he still slept for 2 days straight, only waking to eat. But now he was almost entirely recovered and you were enjoying your last meal with your new wizard friends before you left for the strange vortex thing to go back to your own world. You are eating (Y/F), it's your favourite food and always has been, Fairy Tail's chef - a pretty girl called Mira - makes a brilliant (Y/F).

"Hank'll be going crazy after how long we just magically vanished for!" Nick jokes over the table. You've been in this strange world for about a week now and had no way to contact your friends back home.

Monroe laughs at Nick's comment, "at least you're not married to him Nick, Rosalee is going to kill me when we get back!"

"At least we'll have one hell of a story to tell them when we get back! They'll never have heard anything like this before!" Trubel laughs just thinking about your friends reactions to this wild story we'll have for them.

You grin at the thought, "they'll probably think we're high or something! I have no idea how I'm going to explain missing a week of lectures to the university!" The thought crosses your mind, you'll probably get kicked out for this one.

"Oh damn, I didn't think of that. Couldn't you make up some reason or something? If you said there were family troubles I'm sure Nick could back you up!" From across the table Nick nods at the idea, perhaps you could avoid being kicked out of your university after only one week. Although after this one week you'd started to realise, perhaps university life wasn't for you - killing Wesen with Nick did seem like a lot more fun!

"I don't know, going around hunting Wesen seems more like me than sitting in a lecture hall being talked at and trying to ignore the fact that some of the people on my course are Wesen themselves!" It's not long before you've found a way that you could work with Nick, Monroe, Trubel and Hank; and you even have offers to live in Portland from Nick and Monroe!

Your conversation is interrupted by Natsu approaching with Happy on his shoulder, "Erza, Lucy, Gray and I can walk you back to the portal to your world incase any demons decide they want to come after you guys again. We're ready to leave whenever you guys are, just come get us from the bar, Ok?" Natsu cheerily offers and you start to suspect he hopes there'll be demons there to fight.

"Thanks Natsu, will do." You reply to pink haired wizard. You finish off your (Y/F) quickly, you didn't have much left anyway, and then the four of you head to the bar, where Bud is waiting with your wizard escorts. "We're all set guys." You inform them, the mood has turned sombre as the fact you'll be leaving your new friends, probably never to see them again, sinks in.

The portal - as Natsu had called it - wasn't very far from the guild hall, in the middle of a small forest just outside the city. Seeing as the wizards already knew where they were going it didn't take long to find it. "Well, here we are. The way back to your world." Gray says, his words are plain, with little to no emotion although he couldn't hide the emotion from his eyes - he's clearly sad to see all of you go.

"Thanks for saving us doesn't seem to quite cover it, does it?" Monroe says with a small laugh, his attempt to lighten the mood doesn't succeed.

You consider leaving without saying anything - you'd always been bad at goodbyes anyway - but something in your gut tells you that you'd regret it if you did. But nothing you could think of saying seemed good enough to say. Before you can decide on anything Natsu suddenly shouts out for everyone to move back, you all comply just before an inferno engulfs the area you'd previously been standing in. Natsu's quick to eat up the entire inferno, you turn around to see the new intruders. Your wizard escorts are standing between you and five figures, two are very familiar to you but you don't understand how they could be there. Both Jackal and Tempesta are standing on the other side of the wizards - but didn't you kill them? - with them are the female demon with a helmet who you recognise from the projection in the guild hall and two unfamiliar figures - a female with sheep-like horns on her head and a human-like male with long black hair in a ponytail. "But, how can Jackal and Tempesta still be here? Didn't we kill them?"

Glancing towards Trubel you see she's just as confused as you are. "They're demons, when defeated they just regenerate a new body in their lab!" Lucy calls behind her while taking out a key from the small bag on her hip - you'd learnt that she's a celestial spirit mage and the keys are how she summons spirits but hadn't seen her magic fist hand; "Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" a bright flash of gold light and the sound of a doorbell ringing lead to a handsome young man with spiked orange hair that sort of points into ears appears in front of Lucy. "Let's hold of the demons so (Y/N) and (her/his) friends can get away Loke!" She calls to the new figure.

He grins brightly at her voice, "I'd do anything for you Lucy!" Lucy sighs at the flirting of her spirit before pulling out a glowing whip and the wizards start to fight the demons.

"Run you guys! Get back to your world!" You can hear the voice of one of your wizard friends but can't tell whose through the fighting. You, Nick, Monroe, Trubel and Bud all turn and run towards the portal, but before reaching it you stop and glance back towards your friends, the fight isn't going their way. You see Natsu fall down with Jackal closing in on him, you know you can't leave him here to die when he saved your life, you turn back and run towards your friend.

Reaching for you (Y/M) as you run, Jackal doesn't appear to notice you closing in on them. You reach Natsu and rap an arm around his torso, with your spare arm you swing out towards Jackal to keep him back - you had no intention of actually hitting the demon. Turning quickly on the spot you charge for the portal - dragging Natsu along behind you - you're relieved to see you weren't the only one wanting to rescue your friends, Nick, Monroe, Trubel and Bud were all dragging/carrying  wizards back towards the portal.

Despite being the first to reach the wizards you're somehow the last to reach the portal, just before you enter you hear the short conversation between the demons behind you, "no, leave them Jackal! The Verrat's Hundjägers will be waiting on the other side, they'll deal with them." Then you enter the portal - before entering Natsu had been struggling against you, trying to get back into the fight but upon entering the portal he falls into a unconscious slump, but you hardly notice due to the sight in front of you - your senses are overcome by the bright lights. They change colour as you pass through the portal; passing from red to blue to orange to green to purple to yellow, they're darkest straight ahead of you and get lighter as they radiate out, forming a tunnel-like image. As you get closer the darkest part gets larger until you can see your world through the circle; it opens out into the abandoned car park Natsu dragged you through the portal from.

Exiting the portal you're back in your world, faced with three Hundjägers directly in front of you. You leave Natsu on the floor and reach for your (Y/M), beheading the Wesen in one fell swoop, you see the one on your left fall to the same fate by Trubel's machete, Nick deals with the one on the right with a single gunshot. "Yeah right, Verrat Hundjägers couldn't deal with us if they tried." You mumble to yourself as you turn back to Natsu, he's just returning to consciousness so you help him to his feet. Bud is holding a sleeping Happy, Monroe is supporting Erza as she's coming round, Trubel is helping Lucy back to her feet and Nick is stopping a dizzy-looking Gray from falling over.

When all of the wizards have recovered from their trip through the portal your left with a goodbye again, but even though you're all sad about the wizards leaving the mood is lighter than before. "Guess we should get back and clear up the Tartaros mess back in our world." Natsu says with a smile on his face - clearly thinking of more fighting.

You smile back at him, "you saved my life and now I've saved yours, so now we're even!" You offer a hand out to Natsu, which he accepts with a smile and a nod. "I don't think there's anything to be upset about, I'm sure our paths will cross again before you know it!" And with that, the wizards leave.

***

It's been about a year since you parted ways with Natsu and the other wizards. As planned, you'd gone back to Portland with Nick, Monroe and Trubel - doing Grimm stuff and helping out on some of Nick and Hank's cases. It was fun, catching criminals and dealing with troublesome Wesen, but it still didn't feel like you. So we Trubel left Portland you decided to go as well, and half a year ago you found yourself back in the (city/town) that you met Natsu in. You'd expected the portal to have closed but it was still there - if anything, it looked more stable than before. This had obviously led to lost wizards passing into your world, some trying to escape from the law as well, and some people from your world passing into the wizard's world; so you decided to stay here, and monitor the portal, stopping people passing through and dealing with wizards that found a way across. Over time the portal became more and more stable until it reached a point where you could clearly see the other world on the other side. About three months after deciding to stay, a familiar pink-haired boy came through the portal, chasing a wizard outlaw who'd escaped into your world - he hadn't gotten very far as you'd caught him the moment he passed through but after that you found out that you and Natsu had taken up the same job, monitoring the portal, and quite often meet up for good old chats.

Right now you're sitting in (Y/S) with a glass of (Y/D), Natsu is sitting opposite you with a cup of hot chocolate. "The Tartaros demon's have finally calmed back down! I can't believe how long they were trying to get to the portal for. No way Fairy Tail would ever have let that happen!" Natsu cheerily comments, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

You smile back at Natsu, "yeah, even if they did it's not like I'd be letting them stay!" You take a sip of you (Y/D).

He laughs a little, "you definitely impressed me a year ago when you and Trubel managed to kill Jackal! Lucy still tells every newbie in the guild about it!"

"I can imagine! She does go on about it to me, and I was there so I know what happened!" You smile at the memory.

"I should get back, I promised Lucy I'd go on a mission with her so Gray'll be taking care of the Portal for me." Natsu quickly downs the rest of his drink and puts some money in the middle of the table. "Same time next week?"

You down the remainder of your drink and put your own money on the table, signalling to the closest member of staff that the money's there. You nod at Natsu as you walk out of the building, "Trubel and Nick should be down next week, you should bring Erza, Gray and Lucy, oh and Happy too of course, we can have a big meet up!" You say with a smile as you walk out of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's my first reader-insert and cross over so I'm not sure how it's going to go but any advise you could spare in the comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
